Vows
by Rocka.NGW
Summary: Orihime is happy! She has the ring, the wedding, the man she loves, and she'll go on the honeymoon of her dreams! But there's one little thing bothering her... She has to consummate her marriage! Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick heads-up to everyone: I changed the rating from M to T because I originally wrote out the lemon scene but cut it because it was too extreme. LuvleeCookieChan happily edited the clean version, so thanks to her, chapter two was possible!  
**

**A/N:** I was just thinking about Ichigo and Orihime's wedding day and honeymoon. So why not write about? This story wasn't really inspired by any song, but I did decide to name it Vows for the symbolism.

**Description:** Orihime is happy! She has the ring, the wedding, the man she loves, and she'll go on the honeymoon of her dreams! But there's one little thing bothering her... She has to consummate her marriage! Two-shot!

**Title:** Vows

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Orihime (Of course!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! Okay! I don't on Bleach! Geez!

* * *

Orihime paced back and forth in the bedroom. She rung her hands over and over again in sweaty circles. The woman stared down at the vast, square cut diamond on her ring finger.

"Orihime?"

Orihime looked up and saw Yuzu poking her head through the door. Orihime waved her inside the room, followed by Karin.

"How are you holding up?" Yuzu asked.

Orihime nodded. "I'm fine, really!" She gave an unconvincing smiled.

Of course she wasn't fine. Two of her bridesmaids weren't there yet. There was a mishap with the caterers. And then there was the daunting task of a certain activity that needed to be done on her honeymoon.

Yuzu sighed and held her shoulders to stop her pacing. "It's going to be alright, Orihime! You wanted this all your life. And now you're marrying the man of your dreams. My brother!"

Karin snorted in the back and Yuzu gave her a mean look. The light brown haired twin sat Orihime down on the bed. "Now," she started, "repeat after me. I am going to put on that dress," Yuzu pointed to the dress hanging in the zipped bridal garment bag.

"I am going to put on that dress..."

"And I'm going to walk down that aisle."

Orihime hesitated, and Yuzu gave her a stern look. "And I'm going to walk down that aisle..."

"And marry the man I love."

Orihime stood up and stared out the window. She could still see the workers setting up the chairs and decorations on the field outside.

Orihime turned to the twins sharply, and smiled brightly. "I'm going to marry the man that I fell in love with!" She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm getting married today!"

**...**

Ichigo tugged on the sleeves of his cotton shirt.

Keigo poured the scotch into five small, square cut glasses. He passed one cup to Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro, and Ichigo, and kept one for himself.

"Here goes nothing!" Keigo announced before he downed the drink.

Chad grunted and the rest knocked it back the same way.

Ichigo, on the other hand, stared into his cup. There was a single ice cube floating on the edge around the brown liquid.

Keigo clapped Ichigo hard on his back. "Today's the day! Drink up!"

"Keigo," he sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for hitting him today. "You know I hardly drink."

"Well you better start!" Keigo heard Ishida tsk in the background. "You have your work cut out for you!"

Mizuiro sat down and taped away on his phone. "He's right, Ichigo. You do have some work ahead of you."

"Tell me Kurosaki," Keigo wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck. "How long has it been since you had sex now?"

Ichigo groaned. " Keigo, not this again."

Ishida snorted.

"You really surprised us with this one. A virgin! Can you believe it? A virgin!"

"It's not as bad as you think, guys. Really."

"So in the three years you knew the girl." Keigo rolled the cube of ice around in his empty cup. "And in the two you dated her. You guys never had sex!"

"Shut up, Keigo. It's not like you get any anyway," Ichigo sneered back.

"Ha! You should be the last to talk!"

Ichigo lifted his fist at Keigo. "I'm warning you..." Chad placed a heavy hand on Ichigo's shoulder and shook his head. Chad was right. Even if it would take two seconds, it wasn't worth the energy to kick Keigo's ass.

Ichigo ran a hand through his spiky hair and sat down on the ivory couch behind him. "Hand me a drink," he sighed.

Keigo poured him a fresh drink. All the men stood and lifted a glass in the air and knocked back the scotch.

"Damn," Ichigo mumbled. "That's strong."

**...**

"We're here!" Chizuru shouted as she busted through the door.

"Quiet down, will ya?" Tatsuki said as she walked through the door after her.

"Hime!" Chizuru sang as she saw Orihime standing in her robe. She was about to jump on top of her with the intentions of a hug, but Tatsuki grabbed her collar before she could move.

"Don't even think about it today, Chizuru. I'm watching you."

Orihime let out a deep sigh. Finally, her fourth and third bridesmaids were here.

"Your hair looks nice," Tatsuki said as she crossed the room and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks. Yuzu and Karin did it. Isn't it lovely!" Orihime pushed a thin strand of tangerine behind her ear.

Yuzu and Karin did an amazing job. The front was pinned up to the top of her head, and then cascaded down her back in bouncy burnt-orange curls. On the top of the curls, were small cream colored flowers.

"Me and Chizuru have our dresses, we need to go get dressed. We'll be back!" Tatsuki dragged Chizuru out the room and down the hall to the girl's bathroom.

When they came back, the four bridesmaids lined up in a row. They all wore black, taffeta, satin dresses. They had thin spaghetti straps and a golden sash wrapped around their waist, and they all held a small white bouquet. Yuzu had a diamond pin clipped to her sash, because she was the maid of honor.

"Oh!" Orihime cried. "You all look perfect!"

"Orihime," Tatsuki groaned. "You're the only one I would wear heels for."

The girls laughed. Even though Tatsuki hated formalwear, she looked good in a dress.

"Okay!" Yuzu cheered. "It's time to get you in your dress!"

Orihime died a little inside. She loved the dress, she really did. But putting it on made things real.

"Here we go!" Yuzu stated as she zipped the garment bag down. In a flurry, a rush of fabric tumbled out the opening of the bag.

The women held their breaths as Karin help Yuzu lay the dress down on a clean white sheet.

Orihime readjusted her garter and slipped on her shoes.

The twins held open the dress on the ground as Tatsuki and Chizuru walked Orihime into the circle of silky fabric.

The woman glided the dress up Orihime's body. The helped to tie the corset down in the back. After a moment of tugging and pulling, the bridesmaids stepped back to look at their work and gasped.

"Wow," they all said at the same time and giggled.

"You guys!" Orihime whined. "How do I look?"

Karin spoke first. "Like our mom."

"Oh no!" Yuzu squeaked and fanned at her eyes. "My makeup. Does anyone have a tissue?"

"Orihime," Tatsuki walked up to her guided her to the full length mirror. "You look incredible."

Orihime eyes widened. It felt just like the first time she brought the dress, but... better. It was a large ball gown dress with a embellished strapless sweetheart neckline. It cradled her rather large breast, and it smoothed down on her waist in a straight, silky silhouette and puffed out in a flurry of complete white.

She was a virgin after all.

Orihime was pretty sure she would never, ever wear a more beautiful dress.

Orihime started to fan her hand at her eyes too. She was going to cry!

"Orihime!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup!"

"I'm sorry guys! I just can't believe this is all happening!" Yuzu dabbed a tissue at Orihime's eyes.

"It's okay, Hime." Chizuru said as she rubbed her back. Chizuru knew not to start any funny business after Tatsuki roughed her up.

While they were slipping Orihime's white, fingerless gloves, there was a light knock at the door and Isshin's head poked out between the crack. "You ladies read- Oh, Orihime!" He strolled through and gave her a tight hug. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," she giggled, "dad!"

"Oh! I always wanted three daughters!" Isshin cried out.

Yuzu pushed her dad away. "Wait, wait! There are still a few traditions that we need to take care of."

"It doesn't matter if I see her, Yuzu." Isshin huffed. "I'm not the groom!"

"Not that one! I'm talking about the oldest one in the book!" She ran over to a dresser and produced a wooden box with intricate designs. "Something old," she whispered.

"Something new!" Karin chimed in.

"Something borrowed!" Chizuru smiled.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "And something blue."

"Well..." Orihime twirled in her giant dress. "This dress in new. And... Oh! I have something blue!" Orihime pointed to the two blue hair pins on the nightstand. Chizuru handed them to Tatsuki and she slipped them into the top of Orihime's hair where the rest of the small white flowers were.

"It's the pins that Sora gave to me when I was little. He always did want to walk me down the aisle. It was the least I could do for him."

The group smiled at her in admiration.

"Hey!" Chizuru exclaimed. "But what about something old and borrowed?"

"All ready got that covered!" Yuzu, with the wooden box still in her hands, walked over to Orihime. Karin opened the box lid and inside was a teardrop diamond necklace.

"It was our mother's." Karin explained.

"No, I couldn't-"

"We both agreed that you could wear it. It would look the best on you anyway!" Yuzu smiled and watched as Isshin seized the necklace and placed it in it's rightful place around Orihime's neck.

The chain fell perfectly on Orihime's neckline, and the diamond hung loosely and dipped down into her cleavage.

Isshin struggled to breath. "You are completely, and utterly exquisite."

"Thank you," Orihime whispered as she fingered the diamond. "All of you! Really, I couldn't have asked for more. I'm so... I'm so..."

"She going to cry again!" someone shouted.

Before she knew it, a tissue was at her eye again.

"Okay guys! I think that covers the old and borrowed!"

"Wait, the veil!"

The women and Isshin watched as Yuzu clipped the long veil over and behind Orihime's hair and back.

They all took a step back. She looked like a princess.

The door swung open and Orihime's aunt walked in. "We're rea- Orihime, you look amazing!"

**...**

The men and women stood in a straight line in front of Orihime.

"Here," Tatsuki handed Orihime her cascading golden, white, and eggshell bouquet.

"Thanks," Orihime mouthed. She didn't want to show it, but her hands were shaking so bad.

Yuzu walked over and placed a dab of gloss on Orihime's lips. "Just a little touch up," she whispered.

Orihime nodded and smiled back. She was so frightened.

The doors opened to the garden and Orihime took a deep breath.

One by one, she watched Karin and Chad walk down the aisle, arm in arm. Then Chizuru and Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Keigo, then the best man and maid of honor, Yuzu and Ishida.

Finally, it was her turn. It all came down to this. Orihime wanted to scream, to pull her hair out, to do anything but walk through those doors.

What if she fell? What if she finally got up there and forgot her vows? What if-?

The soft harp music started to play. It was her cue.

Orihime squeezed her eyes tightly. She could hear everyone standing up and waiting eagerly to see the "blushing bride".

Orihime opened her eyes and stepped out into the morning light. Her hands shook wildly as she took another step.

Her heart thumped in her chest.

Keep your chin up, she thought, as she took another step.

Orihime looked up and stopped dead in her tracks.

From across the garden their eyes connected. His deep amber eyes pierced her smoky gray ones. He was there. Standing at the sparkling altar looking as handsome as ever.

Orihime continued to step down the aisle. She heard people gasp with "wows" and "oohs" and "ahhs".

It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

It was him. And her.

As each step shortened the distance between, all she wanted to do was drop the flowers, forget everything, and run to him.

At the altar, Ichigo reached out his hand, and Orihime took it.

His large hand enveloped her partially gloved ones.

Ichigo pulled her onto the altar a step at a time, and everyone sat back down.

Orihime swallowed hard. This was it!

"We are gathered together to celebrate the beautiful and everlasting love of Ichigo and Orihime..." The priest continued his monologue, but Orihime drowned him out.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Ichigo whispered to her.

Orihime bit her lip. They shouldn't be talking! What if they got caught. "Thanks. As do you," she whispered back.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Ichigo, and you, Orihime, to face each other and take each other's hands." The priest gave them a stern look.

Ichigo grasped Orihime's hands tightly.

"They will now exchange their vows," the priest announced.

Ichigo cleared his throat, and stood up straighter. "Orihime. When I first met you, I knew I wanted to protect you. I knew that I wanted to keep you safe and to love you. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what." Ichigo inhaled sharply. "Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

Orihime beamed and took a deep breath. "Ichigo. I could never love anyone other then you. I knew, from the moment I met you, that I would want to grow old by your side as your love and best friend." Orihime's voice became thicker. "I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort." Ichigo lifted his hand and effortlessly wiped away an escaped tear. "I love you Ichigo, so much. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I'll try my hardest to always help you find your way home. This is my solemn vow."

There was a moment of silence in the crowd as they soaked in the lovely words.

Ichigo bent his neck and kissed Orihime on the lips.

The priest taped Ichigo on the shoulder in amusement. "We're not exactly there yet, Mr. Kurosaki."

The crowd laughed.

"I know," Ichigo mumbled in annoyance as he gave Orihime a quick peak on the lips again. "I just wanted to kiss her once last time as my fiancée."

The priest nodded and carried on about the symbolism of the rings. Ichigo's distant cousin walked over, a little off balance on her child-like toes, she raised the cushion over her head and stared up a Ichigo.

"Thanks, Nel," he whispered as he grabbed Orihime's band off of the pillow.

Neliel turned towards Orihime, and she took the other ring off of the pillow too.

The priest raised his hands. "We will now exchange the rings!"

Ichigo held her fingerless gloved hand and slowly slid the golden band onto her finger. He said the words she longed to hear from him since she met him. "As a token of my everlasting love, with this ring, I thee wed."

Orihime took her turn and glided Ichigo's ring on his finger, and said the same words. Her face was so red! "As a token of my everlasting love, with this ring, I thee wed."

The priest smirked at Ichigo and nodded his head in content. "Ichigo, you may now kiss your bride."

Ichigo stared down into Orihime's smoldering eyes. They danced around in a smoky fusion.

Ichigo cupped both sides of her face and bowed his head down to her's. At first, his kiss was light and easy, he pulled back a centimeter, then dove back in with hard determination and ferocity.

They parted and the crowd cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The crowd stood and clapped, even a few whistles were blown through the crowd. Ichigo walked down the altar's steps and grabbed Orihime's waist and carried her down with him.

They walked hand and hand down the aisle.

**...**

"Everyone! Would you please put your hands together, and give a warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki!"

Ichigo and Orihime walked into the reception hall together as their family and friends cheered them on.

The couple came back for the grand hall after taking pictures with the wedding party during the cocktail hour.

The groom lead his wife onto the dance floor where the music began to play for them. It was going to be their first dance as husband and wife.

Ichigo gave a bow and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

The bride gave a curtsy in her large white dress. "Why thank, I'd love to dance," she kidded.

Orihime stood tall and placed her left arm on Ichigo's shoulder. He set his right hand on her left hip, and his left hand gently grasped her right hand and held it up so that both of their arms were bent upward from the elbow.

As the music continued to play, Ichigo guided Orihime on the dance floor. He lead with every step and Orihime followed. His movements were smooth and velvety, like liquid. Orihime could never dance, so she relied on Ichigo for the support. She never told him, but she always secretly thought he danced like Fred Astaire.

"Why did you stop?" Ichigo whispered when he moved his left foot back.

Orihime stepped her right foot forward. "Huh?"

Orihime quickly regained her smile, as people clicked away on their cameras.

"You hesitated when you were walking down the aisle." Ichigo smiled his white and dazzling smile. "Getting cold feet?" he joked.

"Oh!" Orihime blushed. "That! I was, um..." she looked up into his amber eyes. "I saw you... and I remembered why I went through this whole stressful process."

Ichigo sniggered. "That's my line!"

As their movements became more of a sway then an actual dance, Orihime encircled her arms around Ichigo's neck, and he wrapped his right arm around Orihime's hips until it reached her backside.

Ichigo kissed his wife, sighed into her hair and smiled. "You look stunning by the way."

"Thank you," Orihime replied and rested her head on his chest. "You look just as handsome."

The music died down and everyone clapped again.

Ichigo walked Orihime to the long rectangular table where the bridesmaids and groomsmen sat.

Ichigo helped her into her chair and sat in his own. Their families and friends socialized over the appetizers and hors d'oeuvres.

The first course finally came with white gloved service. Orihime's plate came fully of steamy deliciousness. She ordered the stuffed mushrooms with steak and baby greens.

Ichigo ordered the rack of lamb with mint basil pesto.

"Here," Ichigo said with his fork stacked with meat and green pesto.

Orihime swallowed the lamb and swooned. "It's so good," she mumbled and gave her husband another kiss.

Tatsuki suddenly nudged Orihime in the arm.

"Huh? What is it, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"Why is he here?" Tatsuki pointed with her fork.

Orihime looked up at the man with spiky red hair in a tight low ponytail.

"I think that's Ren-"

"I know his name!" Tatsuki whispered infuriated. "I want to know why he's here!"

"Oh! I think he's a friend of Ichigo's. Would you like to meet him?" Orihime asked hopefully.

"I've already have," Tatsuki grumbled. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back..."

The night went by fast. There was more dancing and Ichigo and Orihime made a toast, thanking everyone for being there. All two hundred of them.

Before she knew it, they were standing at the cake. The beautiful six tiered cake with elaborate white piping and golden shimmers. Not to mention the large black and gold trimmed box on the third to last layer.

Orihime jumped around inside. She picked out the cake! It was one of the things that Yuzu let her do. It was a marble cake, her favorite!

Ichigo sliced one small square and slapped it onto a square plate. Ichigo broke off a chunk with his fingers and slowly fed Orihime the sweet morsel.

Orihime, feeling mischievous, smash her portion of cake all around Ichigo's mouth. The crowd went wild with approval.

Ichigo laughed because he knew it was coming, and tried to kiss his wife with the smeared dessert still on his face.

When the clamor died down and faces were cleaned, it was time for speeches.

This was the moment that Orihime absolutely dreaded.

Ishida stood up at the table and held a microphone in his hands. "Okay! So as the best-man, it's my duty to give a speech. I'm Ichigo's best friend and associate. And... it has been a while!" The crowd laughed, and Ishida readjusted his glasses. "I just want to start out by saying thank you to the groom's family for making this all possible for the lovely new couple. Everyone looks great! Orihime, you look absolutely stunning! Even Aunt Megumi in the rather large, hot pink hat." The crowd giggled again. "I could stand up here and tell you all about some embarrassing story of Ichigo's... Nah! Who am I kidding? Once, Ichigo and I were at..."

Ishida went on with his story, keeping the crowd entertained and happy. It wasn't as bad as Orihime had originally thought. She guessed that she watched too many movies.

"... All in all, Ichigo is a great man. And I know he'll make an even better husband. He's loyal, strong and nice and headstrong, and hardheaded!" The crowd laughed again. "But! I know he'll make Orihime, his beautiful bride, very happy."

Ishida raised his champagne glass in the air. "A toast for the happy couple. To Ichigo and Orihime!"

"To Ichigo and Orihime!" The crowd repeated.

Orihime blushed and Ichigo gave his friend a hug.

Up next was Yuzu.

She took the microphone and danced in place. "I have waited for my Ichi to marry since forever! And to someone as beautiful to Orihime! I would like to thank everyone for coming. You've all come from far and wide to celebrate this wonderful day!" Yuzu took a deep breath and smiled down at Orihime. "When I first met Orihime, I knew we would hit it off. We both liked the same things, we love to cook and sing and have fun. And I pulled Ichigo aside and I told him, 'don't screw this up for me!'" The crowd went wild in laughter. "Um, I have a quote by Mary Parrish. It says, 'love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity; eternity can be the tick of a clock.' So, what I'm saying is, Ichigo and Orihime, live life to the fullest. Have no regrets with your time together, because time vanishes fast. Thank you."

More hugs and cheers, and afterwards the dancing started again.

Ichigo lead her onto the dance floor and they started their sway again.

Orihime looked around at all of the people around her. She watched a drunken Keigo try to talk to one of her cousins. To her left she saw Ishida dancing with girlfriend Nemu. And if she craned her neck a little, she could see her good friend Hachi by the dessert table.

"Orihime!" Yuzu tapped Orihime on the shoulder. "It's time!"

Orihime was confused. "Time for what?"

"For the bouquet tossing! Come on!" Yuzu yanked Orihime from Ichigo.

The DJ announced the event, and the dance floor cleared.

Yuzu placed Orihime in the middle of the floor and swirled her around.

"Okay girls!' Orihime said turning to look at the gathered women once more, eying the one person she wanted to catch the flowers. "Three... two... One!" Orihime tossed the bouquet behind her, high in the air.

There was a few loud rumbles and disappointed whines. Orihime hustled over in her large white dress.

She purposely tossed it in the direction of Tatsuki. And she caught it!

Tatsuki groaned.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime gasped. "You look just like a bride!"

"Yeah, well I feel like shi-"

The DJ drowned Tatsuki out with another announcement.

"It's time for the Garter toss! Let's go men!"

Orihime face went completely red. Okay, scratch the speeches. This was the moment she absolutely dreaded.

It was all Yuzu's idea! Orihime didn't want to, but after a few persuasive lectures about how the bride should enjoy every moment, she cracked.

Orihime was already sitting in a chair in front of everyone. Ichigo walked over to her and got down to his knees.

Ichigo eyed the huge fabric. "Now if only I could find the entrance!" he joked.

Orihime breathed hard. "Ichigo," she whispered and fanned her hand so he could come closer.

She whispered a few things in his ear and he nodded in understanding.

Ichigo went under. He filed through layers and layers of her dress until he finally found her leg.

Ichigo chomp down on the frilly garter with his teeth and slowly inched it down her leg.

Orihime couldn't stop giggling or blushing. It was all too much.

Ichigo finally came out with the garter in his teeth and swung it around on his index finger.

He turned towards the group of single men and sling shot it into the air in the direction of a certain someone.

Just as Orihime planned, it landed in the hands of Renji.

Yuzu went to the DJ and asked for the microphone. "As tradition. The people who catch the garter and bouquet have to dance together!"

Orihime mouthed a "sorry" to Tatsuki as she cringed at Yuzu's words.

Renji took Tatsuki's hand an they began to dance.

Orihime wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but Tatsuki sure didn't look happy. Orihime shrugged. One day, Tatsuki would thank her.

**...**

The night was followed by more dancing and toast from various friends.

Many guest came to Orihime and Ichigo wishing them a satisfying life and happiness, you know, all that good stuff.

It was finally time for the exit, or the "farewell," as Yuzu called it.

Orihime changed into a seashell colored dress. It had thick, wide straps and, in a way, wrapped around her body in a bandage type style. Her hair was let down completely as it tumbled down her back in a mane of burnt-orange.

Before she left the room, Yuzu stopped her. "Orihime. I know that the honeymoon is going to be so big for you. But don't stress out. Just enjoy it. Every second of it. Okay?" The woman nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Orihime gave hugs to everyone and thanked everyone for coming again.

As Ichigo walked Orihime to the car, the couple was stopped by an old friend.

"Urahara!" Ichigo exclaimed and gave his family friend a hug. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well I made it!" Urahara turned to Orihime. "You are just breath-taking! I hope you and Ichigo have a wonderful marriage."

Orihime gave the man a hug. "Thank you."

Ichigo gave him a nod and continued to walk Orihime to the car.

He opened the door for her on one side and walk around to the other.

Orihime stared out the window and watched all the people become smaller and smaller. It was dark outside and a little chilly.

"Wife?"

The woman turned to the man.

"Yes, husband?"

Ichigo jerk his head to the side in a "come here" gesture.

Orihime slid over on the seats and laid on him. He encircled his arms around her body.

"Orihime," he said as his lips grazed her ear. "Are you happy?"

Orihime stared up at him. "Of course I am. I will always be happy, just as long as your with me."

The man squeezed her tighter. "You're finally mine."

"But Ichigo," Orihime grinned. "I always was."

Ichigo smiled and kissed his wife deeply. "I love you," he mumbled on her lips. "I couldn't of asked for a better woman."

Orihime chuckled and sighed against him. It was him and her, and that's all she wanted.

"So will you tell me where we're going?"

"Ha!" Ichigo snuggled down in his seat. "You got to handle the wedding, and the honeymoon is all mine."

Orihime gulped. She was a virgin, and this was going to be the second biggest moment in her life.

"I love you Ichigo. I really do."

She heard him smile. "I love you too, Orihime."

"_But don't stress out. Just enjoy it. Every second of it."_

Yuzu was right. She didn't need to stress. She was with Ichigo, the man she loves and that was enough or her.

* * *

**This story was but at the same time wasn't a challenge for me. For some odd reason, angst comes easier to me then a fluffy and lovey dovey story. I guess I'm a little backwards when it comes to writing.  
**

**The Rensuki lemon will be posted some time during this week. I'm really really really sorry for the delay!  
**

**Anyway, I'll post part 2 of Vows later on in the week, or possibly next Sunday!  
**

**Rocka.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here it is guys! The moment we've all been waiting for! Do you think Orihime can do it? Or will she be too scared to fully commit?

~**LuvleeCookieChan** beta'd part two to this story. She's just fabulous! A real life saver she is!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, (that's for sure!) But I do own this fluffy story! Yeah, Yeah!

* * *

Orihime stepped out of the car and onto the paved sidewalk. The large sign said "Departure" with a miniature plane beside it.

Ichigo went to the back of the car, and stacked their suitcases and luggage onto a cart.

Orihime and Ichigo left the Villa and their guests at 9 pm. And they were now at the airport, checking in to the destination Orihime knew nothing of.

Ichigo walked right past the check-in line. "Wa-wait! Don't we have to get in line?" Orihime asked.

The orange haired man smiled. "I already checked in online, and printed the boarding passes at home." He winked at her. "You just want to know where we're going."

Orihime harrumphed. "You know that flying isn't the safest way to travel... We could easily travel by car, or boat…or something!"

The man turned to Orihime and held her chin. "I know you're nervous, but it's going to be alright. I promise," and gave her a kiss on the nose.

They continued to walk, Ichigo pushing the luggage and Orihime pulling the carry-ons, to the "Luggage Only" check-in.

The line moved fast, and Ichigo scanned the boarding passes and dropped the luggage off.

Ichigo was such a pro at traveling. Well... he had to be because of the requirements of his PR job, which included traveling around the county for his clients.

The couple moved on to security. They stopped at the gate agent who checked their passes and ID to see if everything was in order so they could move on. Ichigo helped load their carry-ons onto the conveyor belt.

Ichigo clipped off his watch and belt and walked though the framed metal detector, it didn't beep like it did in the movies.

Orihime slowly walked through too. The detector began to wail. Orihime's eyes widened and she panicked "Ichigo! What do I do?"

Ichigo smiled sweetly. "Hun. The necklace."

Orihime looked down. She forgot. She was still wearing the teardrop necklace.

Orihime unlatched it and placed it in the box with Ichigo's belt and watch.

She walked through the conveyor belt and was safe on the other side.

She really shouldn't trust movies...

**...**

Ichigo lead Orihime to their gate number. The passengers were boarding now, and they handed the attendant their passes.

Hand in hand, the couple walked down a long hallway, that was attached to the plane.

Her stomach did multiple back-flips. She was on a plane!

Orihime walked into a first-class flight room with beige seats with small pillows on them, and rows and rows of chairs. A thin breeze swept up Orihime's arms and legs.

"Our seats are back there," Ichigo chuckled in her ear from behind. "You're holding everyone up."

Orihime peeked behind her, and surely, there were other people, holding bags, waiting for their seats.

Orihime walked over to where Ichigo pointed. He took the carry-ons and placed them in the overhead compartment.

"What time is it?" Orihime whispered when Ichigo sat down next to her.

Ichigo glanced down at his watch. "It's about 9:30. This is going to be a thirteen hour flight. When we get there it'll be 10 pm in our time, but in their time it'll be 2 pm."

Orihime shook her head. "Where could we possibly be going that'll take thirteen hours!"

"Are you prepared?"

"Only if you're prepared to tell me."

"Then I'll hold out."

Orihime shook her head again. "You're impossible."

"You said yes."

"Yes," she giggled. "I did. Didn't I?" The woman turned her head out to the window. The sky was dark and various blinking lights appeared everywhere as men called orders and pulled luggage.

A flight attendant stood and gathered everyone's attention. She wore a green pencil and blazer with a small beige hat. The woman went over the procedures and rules of the flight. Orihime wasn't really paying attention until she heard something that sent her radars soaring.

"Welcome aboard to our airlines, flight number 34 from Japan to Paris-"

"Paris!" Orihime shouted and bounced in her seat. She threw her arms around his neck, almost choking him. "Ichigo! We're going to Paris!"

The flight attendant cleared her throat rudely and Orihime looked up to see everyone staring at her.

She mouthed a quick sorry and slunk back down into her seat. Orihime calmed down but her feet kept tapping. Paris! She couldn't believe it! Paris! Ichigo knew that she always wanted to go!

The flight attendant went on about all of the exits and the seatbelts. She thanked everyone for flying with them, and she slid away through the front curtains.

"Ichigo, I always wanted to go to Paris!" She whispered.

"I know. That's why I chose it." Ichigo snuggled down in his chair. "Just close your eyes and enjoy the ride."

Orihime snuggled down in her chair too. This was the first time she was on plane, but surprisingly, she wasn't scared. There was a large rush of nervousness when they arrived and then there was the discomfort going through the security. But frightened was never an emotion that went through her. Probably because she knew that if anything bad happened, Ichigo would be there.

**...**

Orihime jumped up and down in place.

She was stepping, no, jumping on French soil.

Or... cement.

"We're finally here! Can you believe it?"

Ichigo grabbed her hand tightly and gave her a kiss on the lips. "No, not really."

They went inside a got there bags from the conveyor belts.

At the entrance a taxi waited for the couple to load their bags and depart from the airport.

"I want to see the Eiffel Tower," Orihime mumbled. She placed her head on Ichigo's shoulder and yawned. "And the Sainte Chapelle. Oh! And the-"

"Orihime. We aren't going anywhere for awhile."

Orihime lifted her heavy feet onto the empty seat next to her in the taxi. She felt so sleepy.

"Is this the feeling that everyone talks about?"

Ichigo chuckled and played with her fingertips. "It's called jet lagged. You might feel tired and a little drowsy because the changing of the time zones." He kissed her forehead. "But don't worry. Once we get to the hotel, and get some sleep, you'll be alright."

Orihime head snapped up and her heart thumped. The hotel. Going to the hotel. Going to the hotel room. And it all lead down to the bed. "You know. I'm not so tired anymore! I mean, do we have to go to the hotel now?"

Ichigo smirked. "Well where are we going to put all of the luggage then?"

"I..." Orihime chewed on her bottom lip, thinking of an excuse. "We... could carry it with us!"

Ichigo gave her an incredulous look and shook his head. "You want us to carry all of our luggage through Paris...?"

Orihime bit her bottom lip. Now that she thought about it, the idea did seem stupid.

Ichigo pulled a strand of hair out of her face. "Listen, Orihime. We'll unpack. Take a nap, you know, get some rest. And then we'll go out later." He smiled his amazing smile. "I promise you'll be able to see every inch of Paris by the end of our honeymoon."

Orihime nodded and didn't speak for the rest of the car ride.

When they arrived at the hotel, the large building stretched down both ways, endless with archways and carved cherubs. It had an antiquated look to it, which added to its charm and allure.

A bellhop came and helped Ichigo unload the luggage from the trunk of the taxi. The man pushed the bags onto a large cart and followed Orihime and Ichigo inside.

Ichigo went to the receptionist and sorted the paper work out. He told Orihime that the room was already booked so the process was breezy.

She watched Ichigo take the key card and walked back to her and the bellhop. She wanted to do anything but go up on the elevator.

But how could she tell him that?

In the elevator Ichigo wrapped his arm around Orihime's waist. "I got us the Deluxe Suite," he whispered in her ear. "It should be nothing short of fantastic." He slyly grazed his teeth over her ear.

She blushed and giggled a little. She was _so_ nervous.

The bellhop didn't say anything.

When the elevator stopped, the three of them walked down a long, wide, cool corridor. When they approached the room, Ichigo slipped the key card into the slot and waited for the door to beep.

Ichigo grasped her hand and pulled her inside.

"Wow," she breathed.

He was right. Nothing short of fantastic.

The first door to the right was the vast marble bathroom consisting of a huge tub, a toilet, two sinks, one mirror, and a shower.

And if you walk to the left, you'd stroll right into a walk-in closet.

Orihime gasped. The rooms were beautiful.

Ichigo lead her straight and turned a corner to a sitting room and a bar. It had the most comfortable chairs and a computer desk.

The bellhop strolled in after them, and began to unload the luggage in the sitting area.

Ichigo tugged her arm and rounded another corner.

Orihime's breath caught.

It was a completely golden room. Golden drapes, golden chairs, a golden balcony, also a golden chandelier.

…And one golden bed.

...A very _large_ golden bed.

No, large couldn't even describe this bed, because this bed was enormous. Colossal.

...Lets just say that the bed was big.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo asked, watching her face.

Orihime plastered a quick smile on. "No! Er, it's amazing!" She turned to him and smiled genuinely. "I really love it, I do."

"Okay," he gave her hand a squeeze, "I'll be right back. You just relax," and ambled out the bedroom.

Orihime stood there, at the door, for awhile. She was too afraid to move. It all seemed so surreal. What if she blinked and all of it, everything last thing, even Ichigo, was just a dream.

Ichigo tipped the bellhop generously and made his way back to the bedroom.

"Ori-"

"What time is it?" She said, accidentally cutting him off.

Ichigo checked his watch. "To us, it would be about 11 pm. But to the locals, it's... 3:28." Ichigo closed the distance between them and encircled his arms around his wife. "So how about that nap?"

Orihime's eyes widened. Her face felt hot. "I was, um, thinking about taking a bath. Because, you know, we were on the plane for so long..."

Ichigo didn't let go of her. "May I join you?"

He voice cracked at the end. "Um. Of course!"

"You get the water running, and I'll start to unpack. Deal?"

Orihime nodded. "Deal."

He walked out the bedroom and around the corner, into the sitting room. Orihime watched him go, and sat on the end of the bed, bouncing a little.

They were going to take a bath together. A bath! Sure she's seen his body before, but never completely naked. And what about her? He's never seen her either. What if he didn't like what he saw.

Orihime pushed her long hair out of her face. She needed to be strong. It definitely wouldn't be the time to be a coward.

She took a deep breath and stood. She walked around to another door that led to the bathroom. Inside, she sat on the edge of the bath and placed the tub stopper in the drain. The woman slowly poured the hotel bubble bath inside and turned the faucet to warm.

"Orihime?"

Orihime jumped in her seat, and almost fell off the edge of the tub.

Ichigo stood leaning at the doorframe, arms crossed, staring at his wife. "Everything okay?"

"Perfect!"

Ichigo strolled over and took Orihime's hands. He stood her up and gave her a long, warm kiss.

Orihime sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was always so sweet with his kisses. He knew exactly when and which kiss to give her to make her feel better.

His hands roamed her backside, up and down over her shoulder blades to her rump.

Sure Orihime has felt this side of Ichigo before. Most times in the past, their kisses _did_ get a little out of hand. But this was different. Only because Orihime knew it would lead to something else.

Ichigo pulled back from her to stop the running faucet.

Orihime slipped off her heels and watched Ichigo take off his jacket. Orihime rubbed her arms because the room and floors were chilly.

"Ichigo," Orihime whispered. "Can you help me with this?" She pointed to the back of her dress.

Ichigo slowly spun her around and zipped the dress down slowly over her backside and rear.

Orihime held the dress up and blushed.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, but hesitated when he saw her expression.

"Do you want me to leave?" He whispered.

"I... I don't know..." she whispered back. And she didn't.

"How about you take the bath, and I'll be in the sitting room. Is that alright with you?"

Orihime nodded.

He pushed a lock of burnt-orange hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to stress over anything. Okay?"

She nodded again, and he walked out.

Orihime finished undressing and cursed herself for being so selfish. She was married now. Her body was his now too. She had no need to be so afraid.

Orihime sunk slowly into the warm water. It felt good on her bones and skin. Before she knew it, her eyes and body was shutting down.

**...**

Orihime's eyes fluttered open.

She was under thick covers in a bed that she did not remember getting in to.

The woman leaned up on her elbows. She was wearing one of Ichigo's T-shirts and... nothing else.

"Good morning, Orihime." Ichigo walked in with a cup of orange juice. Orihime could see the thick hardness of his muscles through his sleeveless top.

"Morning," she whispered sweetly. Ichigo leaned down, gave her a quick kiss, and handed her the juice.

"Thanks," she said and took a sip.

Ichigo sat down on the bed next to Orihime. She propped herself onto the pillows and watched the screen on the television.

A French man was talking intensely to a cop and pointing to down the street at some runaway car.

"You ready to explore Paris?" Ichigo started enthusiastically. "We can go see the Parc Monceau today."

"Great! That's great!" Orihime felt a little uneasy in the stomach. The orange haired man made to get out of the bed but Orihime touched his arm. "Ichigo, wait. Um,..." the woman chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Before Orihime knew it, she was going on and on. "It was our first night together. I should've tried to stay awake. I should have never shooed you out the bathroom. I didn't mean to, I really didn't! I should of-"

Ichigo stopped her rambling with another kiss. "I know it was our first night together. But I don't want to rush you. I don't want to make it feel like a duty-"

"But it is a duty. It's a promise, Ichigo. An-and I didn't keep it." Orihime shook her head and her voice became thicker. "I was just so..." Orihime closed her eyes. It was much harder to admit it out loud. "I was just so _scared_!"

Ichigo lifted her chin so he could look into her beautiful, smoky gray eyes.

His words were just as soft as his touch. "Orihime. As long as you were with me, you don't have to be scared. You never have to be scared again. I promise."

"But it should've been last night..." A fat tear rolled down her cheek. "Ichigo... I always dreamed of it being the first night..."

Ichigo smiled and smeared the tear of her cheek with his thumb. "It doesn't matter when or where we make love, Orihime. Just as long as we're together."

**...**

"Wow, look at that! Isn't it beautiful?" Orihime pointed up in the air at the towering building.

"Orihime, that's just a regular old building."

"But Ichigo!" Orihime scurried along through the people. "That doesn't make it any less beautiful."

"You're right," he said and kissed her on the head. "It's still beautiful."

Ichigo took her hand and walked down the road with her. Orihime held on to her jacket tightly, afraid that the cool air would seep through her new, lavender dress.

"Look! Don't you see it? Right up ahead!"

Orihime jumped in place. "Yes! I do! I do!" She yanked on Ichigo's hand hard. "Let's go! Come on!"

"Orihime! I don't think it's really going anywhere!" He huffed after her. "We don't really need to run!"

Ichigo caught up to Orihime and rested his hands on his knees.

"Oh Ichigo! It's just fantastic!" Orihime's smoky eyes glistened in the sunlight.

"I'm glad you like it," Ichigo responded after regaining his breath.

The man grasped his wife's hand and they both stared up at the Arc de Triomphe. "Look at the attention to detail. And look at how the people are engraved, and how smooth they look." The man watched his wife's face and the fascination there.

They asked a woman to take some pictures of them by the Arc de Triomphe, and moved on down Avenue Marceau.

The sky was dimming and Paris was beginning to come alive. Orihime soaked in the French air as they walk hand in hand down the street.

"Don't you just love Paris," Orihime murmured.

"Not as much as I love you," Ichigo whispered back.

Orihime gave him a little ram in the arm, and Ichigo gave her a tug in return.

A French couple walked by Ichigo and Orihime. The woman wore a red beret, and was pushing a stroller with a tiny baby in it.

Orihime considered for a moment what it would be like to have a baby. How she would feel walking down the street proudly with Ichigo, and baby in a stroller, and a red beret.

She shook her head. She knew she was thinking dangerous thoughts. "Are we going to the Eiffel Tower? Pleeease say we're going!"

Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry, but we aren't going today."

Orihime whimpered.

"You know me," Ichigo grinned, "I always save the best for last."

"Then where are we going?"

"Back to the hotel."

Orihime stiffened. "W-why?"

"For dinner, silly. I debated on going out to eat, but I would like our first dinner to be at the hotel."

They made their way back to the hotel, and into the dining room. The hostess sat them down at corner seat in the back of the room.

The ordered their food and finished a bottle full bottle of wine. Throughout the night, in the corner of the dark dining room, Ichigo's hand crept up and down her leg under the table, caressing her thigh. In return, she'd rubbed her hands on his chest, giving him small kisses on his neck and cheek. When a mutual understanding formed between them, the couple left the dining room and walked through the lobby, to the elevator.

In the elevator, Ichigo's hand crawled down the small her back.

Orihime bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I was thinking," Ichigo murmured in her ear. His breath tickled her ear. "Maybe we should finally take that nap together?"

Orihime turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have a better idea." Orihime took Ichigo's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled gently. "How about we take that bath."

"Mmm. I like that idea a lot."

The elevator rung and its doors opened on their floor. Orihime yanked Ichigo's hand and ran down the corridor with him. Ichigo pulled out the key card and unlocked the door.

Orihime pushed Ichigo against the open door and pulled him into an open mouth kiss.

His tongue grazed over hers. He grabbed the back of her thigh and hitched it up against his hip.

Orihime's breath caught. There was a feeling between her legs that she's felt before... but it was never this intense. Never this... moist.

Orihime heard the elevator ring down the hallway with voices that followed. Ichigo heard it too, because he stopped the kiss and extended his long and sexy neck around the door to see the people coming down the hall.

"I guess we have to close the door," he whispered.

Orihime nodded. Her face was flushed from all of the effort she put into the kiss.

Ichigo leaned off the door and kicked it close with his foot.

"How about I start the bath this time, and you go get ready." Ichigo slipped a long finger under the right strap of her lavender dress, and pulled it over and off her shoulder.

Ichigo walked away leaving her standing in front of the closed door.

Orihime took a deep breath. Everything that just transpired was half of the alcohol's fault. The other half was completely her. She wanted to kiss him like that, to touch him like that. But now as she thought it all over, her stomach began to do acrobatics again. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be a... a... sexy deviant! Damn the liquid courage for getting her this far in the game...

Orihime held her head up and walked over to the bedroom.

She stripped herself of, well, everything. Orihime ran to the mirror on the dresser and ruffled up her long burnt-orange hair to make it look wild. Then Orihime dug around in her purse to find lipstick. She found lip gloss, so she guessed that would be okay.

Orihime put on a robe that she found in the closet and checked herself one more time in the mirror.

"Okay. Okay this is... going to go smoothly." Orihime ran her hands though her hair. She wanted to walk in so bad, but every time she tried, she'd turn right back around. "Pull it together Orihime! He's in there waiting for you. And he loves you, and he won't let anything happen. He promised."

Orihime lifted her head up and took a deep breath. The woman walked out of the bedroom and to the bathroom door.

Orihime placed her hand on the knob and turned slowly.

Ichigo sat deep in the water. His eyes were closed and both of his hands were crossed behind his head.

Orihime walked across the cool bathroom floor over to the tub.

Ichigo opened an eye and smiled. "Care to join me?" He spread on of his hands over the suds and bubbles.

Orihime untied the belt from around her waist. Ichigo watch as Orihime pushed both sides of the robe off one by one.

"You're so beautiful..."

Orihime stared back at him afraid to move.

Ichigo lifted a hand from the water, and Orihime took it.

She was pulled into the tub, and sunk into the bubbles and hot water.

Ichigo sighed and leaned back down. Orihime sat on the other side, watching the water slide up and down against his sculpted chest.

The woman chewed on the inside of her cheek. First, she freaked herself out again, and now she wouldn't be able to enjoy a bubble bath with her husband.

"Orihime, come here." Ichigo glided his finger tips over her legs until he found her hand under the water. He then drew her close to him. His kisses started at her shoulder, making their way up to her neck, then her ear. He went back down her cheek, and kissed across her jaw.

Ichigo's hand rubbed against her sides and came around across her belly and up to her breast.

A smile slowly spread on Orihime's face. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him leisurely on the lips.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and moaning, until Ichigo grabbed under her thigh again and pulled her leg over his hips so that she was straddling him beneath the water.

Orihime stiffened.

She felt him against her. It was hard and warm against her sensitive zone.

An evil smirk snuck its way onto Ichigo's face. He bucked his hips and grinded his manhood against Orihime.

She bit her lip from crying out, and dug her head into the crook of his neck and panted.

Orihime could feel her muscles clenching and flexing inside of her. She unintentionally rubbed herself over him too, curving her body against his. Her body shaped perfectly into his's. Orihime muffled her moans onto Ichigo's neck while he continued to work her under the water.

Ichigo grabbed her ankles and placed them behind his back. Then he grabbed her rear and stood up.

Orihime gasped as the cold air hit her immediately from leaving the water.

Ichigo silently carried them both to the bedroom.

**...**

Her hair, a mane of fiery orange flew over her pillow.

Gold glistened and shimmied against Orihime's face.

They were like little sprites dancing to a lullaby upon her features.

Orihime groaned. She didn't want to wake up. Her body was heavy with pleasure and her mind still buzzed from the previous night's activities.

"_Orihime_." Ichigo said while he gently rubbed his finger tips across her flat belly.

"Mmmm... Ichi..go..."

"_Orihime_. Wake up for me please?" She felt his hand leave her body and something softer and plushier flew over her stomach.

"Mmmm," Orihime giggled a little from the tickles on her belly.

"_Orihime_. Wake up." The plushy tickler began to give kisses, lower and lower and lower...

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed.

Ichigo laughed. "I knew that'd wake you up."

Orihime blushed a deep red as she caught her breath.

"I ordered some breakfast for us. You hungry?"

Orihime nodded.

Ichigo left the room for a moment, then came back in with try full of food. Orihime couldn't tell you what was on the plate, because she was looking lower. _Much_ lower.

"Okay, so we have chocolate crepes with a caramel drizzle, a basket of fruit, and some croissan-"

Orihime smothered his lips with hers. Ichigo quickly caught on and pulled her across the bed and up against him.

Minutes later, Ichigo was on top of his wife. Giving himself to her. Going deeper and deeper until her body shook and trembled under him, causing convulsions of pleasure.

It was all too much, and not enough. It was even better the second time.

The forgotten crepes and croissants went cold.

**...**

Orihime spread her arms out wide, like a bird in the wind.

"Paris is beautiful from here!" Orihime yelled into the gust.

"Indeed it is," Ichigo said from behind, with his arms wound around her. "I told you we'd go to the Eiffel Tower."

Orihime put her arms down and covered his hands with hers. "Thank you, Ichigo." She turned her head to the side to look up at him. He bent his neck and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Orihime looked straight ahead. The sun was setting which left behind it a glow of fire burning oranges and yellows that trickled down to a deep red like the kind that ran through Orihime's cheeks.

"I don't want to go back," Orihime whispered.

"We don't have to. We could stay here forever. Just say it and we'll stay."

Orihime twisted around in his arms so she was facing him. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

Ichigo flashed his million dollar smile and kissed her again. "Whatever you want, I'll provide."

The couple sighed and continued to look down on the city.

"Ichigo," Orihime licked her lips. It had been on her mind for a while now. "I really want children..."

Orihime closed her eyes, waiting for his answer. She didn't know why. Maybe because she was scared of what he'd say.

"I want them too."

"I know you do... But I want them soon." Orihime briefly thought of the woman in the red beret and stroller.

"Like, how soon?"

Orihime blushed. "Like... right now soon."

Ichigo pulled her closer to him and she giggled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**If you are a reader of my story **Settle Down**, then you'd find out about the couple's future. I hope you'll all read it! And I hope you all enjoyed Orihime and Ichigo's tiny peek into their past.**

**Thanks for all of the support!**

**Rocka. **


End file.
